Embrace
by Barbie Shoes
Summary: "Emma understood, in a way, but she had no idea what to say. She looked down to their hands, still joined together, wondering if the contact provided any comfort or if Regina had simply forgotten about it all together." — Swan Queen. OneShot.


_A/N: I don't know where these keep coming from. It must just be the magic of Swan Queen, I have never had so many ideas pop in my head in such a short time! The inspiration for this one came from the time when Lana said, "I don't think they've even hugged yet!" _

_Also, this is one that I might possibly consider expanding upon if people are interested, so if you like it be sure to review!_

* * *

Cora hurdled yet another fire ball through the air, narrowly skimming past leaves on the forest trees. Regina thought this was really it. She didn't have anymore fight left in her. She would never even get to tell Henry goodbye. Cora had won, she was sure of it. This was the end.

She heard a scream, what sounded like the word 'no', and suddenly she was on the ground, strong arms wrapped around her body, the fireball exploding into nothingness against some invisible shield.

Regina looked up into the big green eyes of Emma Swan in pure shock, while the savior stared back with a shy, sort of puzzled, 'you're welcome' on her face. Neither chose to comment on the fact that Emma couldn't have known she would be able to deflect the flames. She wasn't in control of her magic; not yet, anyway. She had willingly, and literally, thrown herself into the line of fire for Regina.

They just stared, for a moment that seemed to last forever, but was really no more than seconds. There wasn't time for comment, there was barely time for 'thank you', because Cora was gearing up again.

Emma could see the other woman was on the verge of giving up. Regina was strong, about as strong as they come, but her body was tried. There was only so much fight in a single person.

"Regina," Emma gave her a little shake, "Come on, Regina! We can do this!"

She was desperate, but Regina just looked at her, eyes shining with tears and defeat.

"Cora is too powerful," she whispered remorsefully. "I can't beat her."

"We can," Emma insisted. "You can't, but we can. Gold said we would have to work together – I think I get it now. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Regina hesitated, residual feelings of hostility making it hard to put her faith in this woman outright. They were on the same side here, though, and she really had no other choice.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," Emma breathed a small sigh of relief, though they were far from victory. She grabbed Regina's hand, making her frown in confusion. "Just don't let go."

Regina heard the way Emma's voice wavered, felt the sweaty palm trembling within her own.

"What exactly are we putting our trust in here?" Regina asked skeptically.

"My gut," Emma replied.

"Well, that's comforting," Regina sighed, words dripping with sarcasm. Just then, a strange glow began to emanate from where their hands remained locked together. Not the dark purple haze of Regina's magic, and not the blinding white light of Emma's, but a metallic looking silver that was slowly seeping out to encase them.

Both women looked to one another in shocked confusion, not quite understanding what this new magic was, nor why they seemed to create magic every time they touched. Still, their only hope was that this magic would protect them, each gripping the other's hand hard enough to bruise.

Cora's maniacal laughter filled the air as she sent another fireball their way. Both women knew this was the moment of truth, squeezing their hands impossibly harder, knowing that either victory or death was imminent.

As the flame rocketed towards them, the silver glow suddenly shot out to meet it, catapulting Emma and Regina backwards into the dirt, leaving them stunned and breathless. After a long, silent moment, they looked to one another.

"We're not dead," Emma said, astonished and grinning.

"It would seem not," Regina replied.

Remembering their attacker, they quickly pulled themselves into a sitting position, just in time to see a settling cloud of dust in the place where Cora once stood.

"We did it," Emma whispered to herself, then, laughing heartily, "We did it, Regina! We killed her! We..." she trailed off, realizing she was celebrating alone. "Regina?"

"I know she was evil," Regina whispered, tears in her voice and eyes trained ahead. "But she was still my mother."

Emma's brow furrowed, mouth opening in a silent 'oh' as she kicked herself for her own insensitivity. Emma understood, in a way, but she had no idea what to say. She looked down to their hands, still joined together, wondering if the contact provided any comfort or if Regina had simply forgotten about it all together.

"And now," Regina began again, "Now, I have no one."

Emma's heart ached for this woman, despite any past misdeeds. This was a broken woman, a lonely woman, a woman trying to change.

"That's not true," Emma said confidently, giving Regina's hand a small squeeze. "You have Henry." Brown eyes finally turned their gaze upon her, revealing the tracks of tears on Regina's cheeks. Yet another rebellious droplet broke free, Emma's free hand immediately rising to catch it, a gentle smile on her lips. "And you have me."

Regina gasped a little, barely audible, but Emma saw it. The blonde shrugged uncomfortably, unsure what to say now, while Regina continued to gape. With a quiet huff, which seemed to be part chuckle and part sob, the faintest ghost of a smile began to appear on the former mayor's face. Regina's eyes fell to her lips, and for a moment Emma thought she might kiss her, oddly finding that she didn't really mind the idea at all. Their eyes met again, and Emma pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time.

"Thank you," Regina finally choked out, as tears began to flow anew. Unable to watch the woman hurt anymore, Emma released Regina's hand and wrapped her in an awkward hug. She wasn't good at this kind of sentiment, but she could try.

Regina sat stiffly in her hold, though she didn't pull away, so Emma figured she was on the right track. She could feel each time Regina's body wracked with another sob, patting her lightly on the back in an attempt to sooth.

"Regina, I – I'm sorry about your mom," Emma offered sincerely, and though there was no reply, she knew she'd finally gotten it right as the body in her arms relaxed into her embrace, at last.

As Emma held her, she knew for certain Regina was no longer the villainous woman that she once had been. The Evil Queen would never have let anyone see her this vulnerable, let alone allow Emma Swan, of all people, to hold her while she cried.

Emma smiled a little to herself, continuing to cradle the broken woman, resolving to do so for as long as Regina may need.


End file.
